JACK TIMES FIVE
by cjh4ever
Summary: For lovers of Jack Harkness here are five of him, all in the same story! Set sometime early second season before Adam.Some Janto but mainly just an adventure in time. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Discovery

Chapter 1: Discovery

The house was quiet, only the soft footfalls of three people broke the silence. They were searching, for what they did not know. But they had done this before, many times. They were trained to spot the unusual, the out of place, the alien. This time it was Gwen who found it.

"Jack," she called into her comms, "there's something here."

"Where are you?"

"Front bedroom."

Jack and Owen climbed the stairs, still alert for anything out of the ordinary. They reached the front bedroom and Jack moved up beside Gwen who had her gun trained on a small, silver globe. It sat on the floor by a dressing table that held the detritus of female daily life: cosmetics, hairbrush and comb, two half-empty perfume bottles, jewellery, some loose change, a watch and a small furry teddy bear. The globe was glowing a soft blue but was otherwise inert, or at least it seemed that way.

Jack looked at it intently, not moving. He scanned it using the controls on his wrist strap. "This is it. The readings are stable at the moment."

"Jack?" questioned Owen. He too was looking at the object, but with only half his attention. He was opening a containment box ready for use if deemed appropriate. The box was large for the object, which was only about 10 centimetres in diameter.

Jack holstered his gun. "I'd do it," he said, moving forward a pace. He stopped before advancing another. "Hand me the box," he told Owen who complied wordlessly. Jack took another pace; he was now within reach of the globe. He held the box in both hands and leant down, placing it on its side, open end facing forward, behind the object. He slowly pulled it towards him, the tapered edge of the box met the object and Jack placed his booted foot to force the object inside. It rolled into the box, clattering loudly in the unnatural silence of the room before the lining contracted around it holding it in place. Jack lifted the box and closed it in one movement.

All three let out a collective breath. The object looked harmless but they'd been fooled before. Sometimes the most innocuous items created more mayhem and even death than the most alarming. They looked at each other and smiled, another job done.

"Let's get this back to Tosh, see what she makes of it." Jack led the way from the room as he spoke, descended the stairs and went out of the front door. Gwen stopped on the way to give the police the all clear and to let the owner back into her home then followed Owen into the SUV. Jack was already in the driving seat having secured the containment box in the boot of the vehicle. The SUV accelerated away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Discman

Chapter 2: A Discman

Toshiko Sato loved puzzles. She looked again at the little silver globe that sat on her desk and considered the past two days well spent as she was now confident she knew the purpose of the object. The scans had revealed it to be almost solid with just a circular disc-like space inside. It was made of a metal unknown on Earth but which Torchwood had encountered before. The Oretullic recording disc found almost 20 years earlier had been made of the same metal and had similar design features. Ianto had retrieved it from the archives for her earlier in the day and it now sat beside the globe.

"So, this new thing is Oretullic too?" queried Ianto, standing by Toshiko's desk looking at the two artefacts.

"Yes and I think they fit together. See," she pointed to a 360 degree scan slowly rotating on one of her computer screens, "there's the opening just here." She pointed to the screen. "That's where the disc is inserted. Then it records whatever you want it to." She looked up triumphantly, pleased with herself. "I'll tell Jack as soon as he gets back."

Jack and Owen had responded to a police report of strange goings-on in a Penarth nursing home but were now on their way back. They had discovered traces of a temporal anomaly and set up recording devices to measure activity. The effect was isolated in one storeroom and this had been secured to prevent anyone entering.

Ianto smiled at Toshiko, happy she had finally solved the puzzle. "Jack'll be pleased."

"About what?" asked Gwen, walking up to them. She had got bored combing accident reports for anything unusual and wanted someone to talk to. She was also hoping Ianto would be making coffee soon.

"Tosh has solved the mystery of the globe," said Ianto.

"Oh, great. What is it then?"

"A Discman," replied Ianto before Toshiko could reply. "Coffee?" he asked, making for the kitchen area.

Toshiko was disgusted. "It is not an Discman!" she exclaimed, frowning at Ianto's retreating back. She turned to Gwen, "It's a Oretullic recording device. Probably used to store business and governmental data."

Gwen could not help smiling, Toshiko got so worked up when anyone played down the importance of what they found; she couldn't resist teasing her a bit more. "An official Discman then? That someone carelessly threw from their spaceship when they came visiting," she responded, laughing at Toshiko's expression. "I mean, these Whitehall bods leave their laptops on trains so I suppose it's not impossible."

"I don't know why I bother with you two," said Toshiko, turning back her computer screens and the laborious task of checking and recording her findings.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Emergency

Chapter 3: Emergency

Toshiko was still in a bit of a huff when Ianto returned with a tray of coffee mugs. He had made some for Owen and Jack too as they would be back any minute. Gwen accepted her coffee gratefully and sat slumped at Owen's desk sipping it contentedly. Ianto tried to recover some ground with Toshiko.

"Is it safe to touch?" he asked, indicating the globe.

"Yes." Toshiko thawed at this sign of interest. "I've handled it without any effect at all." She sipped her drink.

Ianto picked up the globe and looked at it. It was heavier than he had expected and it felt warm. He looked at the other artefact, the disc, and idly picked that up too thinking to insert it in the device, when the cog-door opened and Jack strode through, closely followed by Owen. Ianto looked over at the new arrivals. "I've just made coffee. Thought you might need some," he said as they climbed the steps beside Toshiko's desk.

He had stepped closer to Toshiko's desk to make room for the new arrivals and inadvertently knocked into it. In trying to recover his balance, the disc slid into the globe with a slight 'ding'. He was aware of a humming noise from the globe and when he looked at it saw it was now glowing a light mauve. "Tosh?" he said anxiously.

"It's probably recording," she replied, checking her monitors which continued to scan the object.

"What's going on?" asked Jack, peering over at Ianto.

"I seem to have set this off somehow," he replied, making to set down the now pulsating globe.

Jack quickly scanned the object using is wrist controls. "Ianto, come here," he ordered, backing up to the archway leading to the medical bay. "Come on!"

"Jack, what is it?" queried Owen, alarmed by his boss's concern.

"Stay back, all of you. In fact, get down to the lower level," said Jack, pulling Ianto to him. "Get behind me," he ordered Ianto, pushing Ianto so that he was stood with his back to the archway. He took Ianto's left arm and put it between his own left arm and body so that only the hand holding the globe was in front of him. Jack was using his wrist controls still but only he understood what he hoped to achieve.

"You're really frightening me, Jack," said Ianto, sweat on his brow. He was now standing behind Jack, nervously peering over his shoulder at the wildly pulsating globe.

"What's going on?" demanded Gwen from the top of the steps leading down to the cog-door. Toshiko and Owen were already down at the lower level.

"It's some sort of grenade and it's going to explode," explained Jack. "I'm trying to limit it but I don't think I can stop it altogether." He continued to work at the buttons on his wrist strap. "As soon as Ianto lets go, it'll blow."

Ianto now realised why he was behind Jack: to shield him from the blast. He started to struggle. "Jack, no. I won't let you do this," he said, pulling against Jack's hold on his arm. His movements had the opposite effect to the one he had intended. The globe moved in his sweaty hand and he lost his grip: he dropped it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Clear Up

Chapter 4: Clear Up

The explosion reverberated around and off the brick walls of the Hub. Down on the lower level, Owen and Toshiko were knocked off their feet, buffeted by the noise and covered by great clouds of dust. They scrabbled to their feet as the echoes faded away. Owen ran to Gwen who had been thrown down the steps to land in a heap at the bottom. He found she was dazed but not badly hurt, some bumps and bruises only. He helped her to a sitting position to the side of the steps to recover. He climbed the steps, Toshiko close behind him.

The explosion had shifted the desks and other furniture, and papers and other light items had been thrown around. Dust coated all surfaces and was still filtering down making it hard to see. Owen made for the crumpled figures near the medical bay entrance. The first thing he saw clearly was dark red blood, splattered up the walls and pooling on the floor. Then he made out Jack's coat and kneeled beside it. Jack was a mess, his chest was an open wound. There was no way he was still alive but Owen checked anyway. He was relieved when he found no pulse; Jack's immortal body would repair itself given time. He moved to the other side of the body.

Ianto was beneath Jack, pinned down by the larger man. "Owen?" he said rather loudly when he saw the medic.

"Stay still a minute, I'll get Jack off you." Owen pulled at Jack's shoulders and managed to move him onto his side sufficiently for Ianto to slip out. He placed Jack back gently, wondering when he had become inured to seeing him dead and not worrying about it. He scuttled over to Ianto who sat leaning against the wall. "Are you hurt?"

"What?" he queried, shaking his head. Owen realised that Ianto had been temporarily deafened by the blast and repeated his question speaking more loudly. "My hand," Ianto said holding out his left hand which was burned. He was shaking from the shock..

Owen was checking the hand. "This needs cleaning and dressing, but it's not too bad otherwise. You were lucky, mate."

"Jack took the force of the blast. He saved me." He stared past Owen at Jack's body and swallowed hard. "He died saving me."

"He'll be back with us soon enough. Can't get rid of him, can we?" he said lightly, rising and helping Ianto to his feet. He wanted to treat Ianto's hand and give him something for the shock, check his hearing too, but most of all he needed to move him away from the sight of Jack's body.

Toshiko was relieved when Owen looked across at her and nodded in reassurance; Ianto was okay. She tried not to look at Jack sprawled on his back with the great gaping opening where his chest had been. It looked at though he had deliberately smothered the blast by leaning forward. She turned to her computers and checked them. The Hub seemed to be intact; the blast had been localised and the other levels were untouched.

She looked up as Gwen staggered up the steps. "Here, let me help you," said Toshiko, taking Gwen's arm and sitting her on the couch which had shifted closer to her desk than usual. She attempted to shield Gwen from Jack's body but failed.

"Oh my God," whispered Gwen, looking down at the bloody corpse. "Ianto?" she asked.

"He's okay. Owen has him in the med bay."

A loud and incessant bleep from her computer made Toshiko turn quickly. She checked the read-outs and her face grew very concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Alarms

Chapter 5: Alarms

"Owen! Gwen!" Toshiko yelled, tapping furiously at her keyboard. They arrived at her desk together, with Ianto just a little way behind his hand still untreated. "There's been an incursion, in the vaults. Something's down there."

"Anything on CCTV?" asked Gwen.

"No, the feed's off-line. Must have been affected by the blast."

"Why haven't the alarms gone off?" queried Owen. Normally any incursion by non-Torchwood personnel sent the base into lockdown.

"No idea. Owen, with me," Gwen shouted, already heading for the armoury and her gun. He ran after her.

Toshiko continued to tap away, processing information almost quicker than her computer. "There's another one. The Boardroom," she said using her comms to make sure her colleagues heard her. "And another, the Tourist Office," she added before anyone could react.

Ianto was down the steps, two at a time running to the others who were hesitating at the armoury door. "I'll take the Tourist Office," he said, taking the gun Gwen handed him. He turned, heading for the cog-door.

"Gwen, you take the vaults and I'll do the Boardroom." Owen was off to the stairs even as he spoke.

"Right. Tosh," Gwen ordered as she headed down, "keep track of us and let us know if you find anything."

All three were out of sight when they heard Toshiko. "Another one, in the med bay!" She bent down and retrieved her gun, grateful she still had it in her bag from a Weevil hunt the day before. She walked over to the medical bay entrance, skirting Jack's body which lay unmoving. She hesitated at the archway, then moved down the two steps. The place was a mess from the blast but she could not see anything out of the ordinary.

She gingerly moved to the railing and looked down. There was a crumpled form below her. She trained her gun on it. It looked humanoid, dressed in grey with dark brown hair. As she watched it groaned and then moved, stretching out an arm. Definitely humanoid, she thought as she saw a hand emerge. She moved to her right onto the first step down into the bay to get a better angle. Her movement was noticed and the form suddenly looked up, staring straight at her. She stood transfixed.

The humanoid man stood, still looking at Toshiko. He stretched the kinks out of his neck and she heard the vertebrae click into place. "Hello there," he said, "Captain Jack Harkness." He smiled at her and if she had had any doubt before there was none now.

She glanced over to her left, back into the Hub, and saw Jack's body lying in the same place. She was not going mad; there were two Jack Harknesses – and this time they had the same face..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jack 2

Chapter 6: Jack 2

Toshiko raised her gun again as the man – Jack 2, she thought – took a step towards her. "Who are you?" she asked, feeling rather foolish but saying it nonetheless. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her quizzically.. "Jack Harkness," he repeated. "As to what I'm doing here, I rather hoped you'd tell me." He moved his left arm and flipped open his wrist strap, pressing some buttons and frowning. "2008?" He looked back at her, "This is the Hub, right?"

"Yes."

He moved another pace closer and Toshiko again waggled the gun at him. "If you work for Torchwood you'll probably know from the records that there's no point in shooting me." He raised his eyebrows in a familiar gesture. Toshiko saw the logic of his words and lowered the gun. "That's better. Now, I've told you who I am – although I think you knew all along – but so far I have no idea who you are." By now he was standing at the foot of the steps, smiling up at her.

She swallowed, "Toshiko. How did you get here? Where are you from?"

"This little beauty brought me here, although it hasn't worked as a teleport for a long time." He looked to one side wistfully. "Someone called me, all the way from 1934. You?"

She shook her head before glancing at Jack's – her Jack's – body which remained unmoving.

Jack 2 caught the movement and followed her gaze. His eyes widened and he moved up a couple of steps and got a clear view at the face. "Is that who I think it is? I think we need to talk, Toshiko." He took her arm and gently pushed her up the remaining steps and into the Hub. He knelt by the other Jack's body, "Ouch, that had to hurt," he muttered. He looked up at Toshiko, "What happened?"

Toshiko deliberated; her gut feeling told her that this was Jack and he could be trusted but some more rational part of her was warning her about alien shape shifters and their tricks. Her gut won out and she told him of the artefact and the explosion. Jack 2 was a good listener, just as her Jack was. He asked some questions and had all the facts in just a few minutes.

"The blast must have triggered the emergency teleport though it usually works the other way round," he said, pointing to her Jack's wrist strap. "It brought me here and you obviously knew I'd arrived; any other warnings?"

"Yes. Three others, in the cells, the Boardroom and the Tourist Office." Her eyes widened as she realised what he was implying. "There are more Jacks?" she queried.

"Seems likely. Who's in charge of Torchwood Cardiff these days?"

"You are, or rather he is," Toshiko looked down as her Jack.

"What!?" Jack 2 was incredulous. "I don't believe it!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Jack 3

Chapter 7: Jack 3

Owen ran silently along the corridors to the Boardroom door. He heard Toshiko's final alert about a fourth incursion, this time in the medical bay. He trusted her to deal with that; his job was to find out who, or more likely what, was in the Boardroom. He hesitated outside the door, took a deep breath and entered the security code. The door opened on what appeared to be an empty room. He moved forward cautiously, his gun held two handed at arm's length in the regulation manner. He checked round the room and heard a groan from the far wall.

Moving round the table he edged closer. He saw the back of a person on his hands and knees making to rise. He appeared to be dressed in something furry and purple. "Hold it right there," he ordered. The person stopped where he was, alert. "All right, get up and turn around." The figure rose, hands held well out to his sides and turned. Owen gaped.

"Captain Jack Harkness," said the man. "Can I put my hands down now?"

Owen just stared. He was silent not just because this was Jack standing in front of him – which he knew was impossible – but also from the look of him. His hair was long, reaching to his collar and he had long sideburns and an untidy moustache. He was wearing a blue tie-dyed top, denim jeans cut tight round the crotch but with enormous flares and a purple coat with fur trimmings. And were those platform-soled boots?

Taking Owen's silence as agreement, Jack 3 (as we shall call him) put down his hands. He opened his wrist strap and looked at the controls. "2008." He looked again at Owen. "Are you going to introduce yourself? Tell me where I am?" He seemed irritated, annoyed.

"I'm Owen. Dr Owen Harper. And you're in Torchwood."

"The Hub? Oh joy of joys," he said sarcastically. He pointed to the gun still aimed in his direction, "If you're Torchwood you know there's not much point in that." Owen lowered his weapon. "So, what do you need me for this time? Can't you people leave me alone?"

"What do you mean?" replied Owen, confused. This was a very different Jack to the one he knew. Where was the dazzling smile, the charm? This one seemed angry and defiantly anti-Torchwood.

"Why am I here? Why did you bring me here?"

"I didn't, we didn't. I have no idea what you're doing here. In fact, I'm not sure I even believe you are who you say you are." He raised his gun again, thinking he was being just a bit too trusting.

Jack 3 sighed. "Okay, is this where I say 'take me to your leader'?"

Owen thought this might be a good idea. He needed to assure himself this was not some elaborate joke and anyway he wanted to check on Toshiko. "Good idea. Let's go," he waved his gun in the direction of the exit.

Jack 3 moved to the door. Owen made him walk in front and told him which way to go. They were soon in the main Hub. Owen looked over at the work area outside Jack's office and saw Tosh with Jack. He sighed with relief; Jack had recovered. Then he looked again and saw Jack's body lying where he had left it. What the hell was going on?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Two plus Three

Chapter 8: Two plus Three 

Toshiko heard movement and looked across the Hub. She saw Owen and ... Jack in purple?! "Owen," she called, "I think we have the same problem." She watched as Jack 3, as she now officially dubbed him, climbed the stairs.

Jack 3 looked at Toshiko and the other Jack. "Captain Jack Harkness," he said in unnecessary introduction. He eyed Jack 2. "1930s I'd guess."

"1934. And there's no doubting when you're from!" Jack 2 laughed at the sight before him. "The wonderful 1960s or is it 70s? What joys I have to look forward to."

Jack 3 nodded curtly, "1969 actually. And there's no joy as far as I'm concerned. How's Angela?" he asked after a short pause.

"She's great, thanks" replied Jack 2, his smile fading in the face of the other's hostility..

Jack 3 briefly looked down at Jack's injuries. He glanced at Jack 2. "Nasty," he said. "The emergency button?" he queried.

"That's my thinking."

"So," he looked at Toshiko and Owen, "which one of you is in charge?"

"He is," said Toshiko and Jack 2 together, pointing at Jack on the floor, then laughed. Owen looked at them disgustedly.

Jack 3 was astonished. "What!?" he demanded. "Me in charge of this God-forsaken hell hole of an organisation? I don't believe it. I won't believe it." He stomped off towards Jack's office, shaking his head. "I won't do it."

In the stunned silence, Owen asked, "Tosh, you got any idea what's going on?" He felt matters were getting away from him. There were three versions of Jack, two of them walking around and one dead, and Toshiko seemed very friendly – too much so? – with one of the live ones.

"Not really. Jack 2, " she pointed to him to help Owen distinguish between them, "says that the blast triggered an emergency teleport button on Jack's, our Jack's, wrist strap which in turn brought these two here. I've scanned this one and he's real; they're actual versions of Jack from different time periods."

"As if one isn't enough," sighed Owen.

"I heard that," said Jack 2. "What's wrong with working for me?" He sounded curious.

"Other than the fact that you're a secretive son of a bitch who never tells us what's going on? That you make decisions and send us into danger without consulting us?"

"Oh, nothing new then." He grinned and Owen had to smile too; there was no denying Jack Harkness had charm whenever he was from. No, he amended, the other one, the one he had found in the Boardroom, had no charm whatsoever.

"Owen, there's something else. We believe, well Jack 2 here believes, that all four incursions were versions of Jack arriving. It would explain why there was no lockdown: the alarms merely registered that 'Jack' was arriving in an unusual manner."

"Then Gwen and Ianto are meeting yet more of them?" Owen asked tentatively.

"Yeah," confirmed Toshiko.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Jack 4

Chapter 9: Jack 4

Gwen clattered along the corridors and hurled herself through the door to the cells. She stopped, breathing hard, looking all around for signs of aliens. She saw nothing out of the ordinary until, walking a little further into the space, she saw the door to the third cell was ajar and then she heard voices. She couldn't remember if the cell was being used: she knew they had caught quite a few Weevils lately and vaguely recalled Ianto complaining that the cells were filling up. Slowly, she edged closer, hugging the opposite wall so she could get the clearest view into the cell.

She stopped short and gaped. There was a Weevil in the cell. It was crouched down with its head resting on the knee of a man seated on the sleeping ledge. The man was turned away from her talking to the Weevil and it appeared to be listening, maybe even answering ...

"You. Who are you? What are you doing in there?" she demanded. The man looked up and Gwen gaped in astonishment. It was Jack! But Jack was upstairs dead, unless he'd recovered by now.

"Captain Jack Harkness," the man said, looking at her steadily. "And you should be ashamed of yourself. Treating these beings like this; locking them up." He turned back to the Weevil, Gwen thought it was Janet, and 'spoke' to it some more. Then he got up and stroked it's head, saying in English, "I'll see what I can do, my friend."

Jack 4 (as Toshiko will name him) left the cell. "I suppose you want this locked?" he asked, gesturing to the cell door. Gwen nodded, not sure if she would be able to form words, and he shut the door looking apologetically at the Weevil inside. He faced Gwen. "So, this is 2008 and you're Gwen Cooper. I remember you now. You married the lorry driver: great wedding." He smiled at the memory.

"I'm not married yet and he's a manager not a lorry driver." Gwen felt spurred to put the record straight. Who was he to belittle Rhys? And what did he mean about the wedding? "And just who are you? You're not Jack Harkness, he's upstairs."

"I am Jack but not from this time. I was brought here by this," he pointed to his rather battered wrist strap, "from 4693. I am not pleased about being brought here either so I suggest you start explaining what's going on." He crossed his arms and stood, challenging her.

"I don't know," said Gwen. She lowered her gun, it seemed pointless to keep it trained on him. "There was an explosion and Jack, my Jack, was injured. Killed," she amended when Jack's 4 eyebrow went up in doubt. "Then the alarms went off, four of them." She paused. Four of them like this one?

"I think we have the same thought," Jack 4 said. "Let's find out what's going on." He led the way from the cells and found his way unerringly to the lower level of the Hub. He crossed the space, glancing up only when Myfanwy called out, and climbed the steps to the work area. Gwen followed him docilely, not questioning his right to lead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Two plus Three plus Four

Chapter 10: Two plus Three plus Four

Toshiko and Owen looked round when they heard footsteps crossing the floor of the Hub. They saw Jack, well another version of Jack, striding towards them followed by Gwen looking confused. As well she might, thought Owen.

Jack 4 surveyed the scene. He nodded at Jack 2, took in Jack 3 who was pacing near the office door muttering to himself, and finally looked at Toshiko and Owen. His gaze softened. "I hoped you'd be here," he said, almost to himself, and stepped forward to take a surprised Toshiko in a heart-felt hug. "Tosh, it's so good to see you again. Solved the puzzle of our arrival yet?" He smiled down at her.

"Not yet, but we have some theories."

"I always trusted your theories," he said, releasing her and stepping towards Owen. "It's good to see you too, Owen," he held out his hand. Owen took it and was pulled into a hug himself. "You're feeling nice and warm." Owen ignored the comment, thinking it yet another of Jack's enigmatic statements.

Gwen looked on, feeling just a bit put out. Jack 4 had not hugged her, nor had he indicated he was pleased to see her. What did these two have that she didn't? She looked at a Jack who was standing smiling at her. He was dressed in an old-fashioned grey suit that looked like something her great-grandfather had worn in photographs she'd seen. She then transferred her gaze to the remaining living Jack and her eyes grew round as she took in his colourful costume.

"He's from 1969," said Jack 2 conspiratorially, moving across to her, "weird fashion but good music in that decade." He smiled. "I'm from 1934; Tosh is calling me Jack 2. And who are you?"

Gwen smiled back, she liked this Jack better than the one she had found. "Gwen Cooper. I'm second in command here."

"Umm, and I bet we work well together. Lots of late night conferences, maybe all night ones," he smirked.

Jack 4 looked across, "Leave her be. She's about to get married. Why don't you tell her what its like? After all, you've been married to Angela for, oh, three years is it now?" The three Torchwood team members exchanged incredulous glances: Jack married?!

Jack 2 did not look at all put out. "I'd be happy to tell her. Marriage is great, I recommend it." He smiled at Gwen as he said this then turned back to Jack 4. "When are you from?"

"4693, so I have a good few years on you." Jack 4 looked down at Jack where he lay on the floor. "How long's it been?" he asked of no-one in particular.

"About 15 minutes," said Toshiko. She felt a stab of guilt that she had not been more concerned about her 'dead' leader. The arrival of these three other Jacks was rather distracting.

Jack 4 looked across at Jack 3. "Hey," he called, "what's the matter with you?"

"They just told me that I'm going to lead this benighted organisation. How could you do that? How could you head up Torchwood? You know what they do." He was genuinely angry.

"We had no choice, the job was bequeathed to us. Besides, you think it stayed the same with us in charge? Shooting aliens on sight is not our style. We change Torchwood, not the other way around. And Gwen here brought some real heart to what we do. I know how you're feeling now – I've been there – but in another couple of decades things'll change."

"Really?"

"Would I bull-shit you?"

"If it suited your purposes? Yeah. I don't think a couple of thousand years will change me that much."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Jack revives

With a gasp and a great intake of breath Jack returned to life. He thrashed around as he tried to get his bearings, to remember where he had been and why and how he had died. He felt his hand being taken and focussed on Owen who was kneeling beside him. He gazed up and recognised the Hub which reassured him, as did the presence of Owen; he was not alone amongst aliens.

"Take it easy, Jack," soothed Owen, trying to keep him still. "That chest wound's only just healed." If Jack moved around too wildly he was likely to open it again.

"What happened?" Jack gasped.

"There was an explosion, you took the full force of it. Opened up your chest."

Jack looked down at his tattered shirt and T-shirt both of which were liberally blood splattered. He also saw the wound which was mending even as he watched. "How long?"

"Nearly 20 minutes," put in Toshiko.

Jack looked up at her and nodded. He was feeling better by the minute. He made to get up and with Owen's help managed to get to his feet. His legs felt weak and he could not stand unaided. Owen sat him on the couch. Jack looked around and realised it was rather more crowded than usual. He saw Gwen and Toshiko but his eyes widened at the sight of Jacks 2, 3 and 4.

"Did I knock my head?" he asked.

"Nope. They're all real, all from different times." Owen was gleefully watching Jack's confusion. Let him deal with this weird situation.

"We were brought here in answer to your emergency button," said Jack 2, indicating the wrist strap. "Seems to have been activated by the blast. I'm from 1934, the colourful one is from 1969 and this one says he's from 4693."

Jack looked around him again. "Right." He could think of nothing else to say. The blast, he remembered that better now. A grenade had gone off. A grenade which Ianto had been holding. Ianto! "Where's Ianto?!" he demanded.

"He's wasn't injured by the blast," soothed Owen. "He's up in the Tourist Office, responding to an alert."

"The same kind of alert that brought us here," put in Jack 4. He saw the alarm on Jack's face. "Better hope that the Jack he's meeting is from your past and not your future," he smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Jack 5

Ianto crept through the door in the false wall and looked around the Tourist Office wildly. He was still frightened of making contact with aliens and on his way up the stairs had imagined all sorts of creatures waiting for him. What he did see was rather more frightening than all his imaginings; Jack – Jack! – was standing in front of the counter, his Webley pointed at him. This was too like events on the night Lisa had died.

Jack 5 (you guessed it) had heard the door start to open and whirled round, gun in hand, ready to fire. His mouth fell open when he saw Ianto and then formed a slow, seductive grin. "Ianto," he breathed, putting his gun on the counter and moving towards him, "oh, Ianto." He reached out and pushed aside the other man's raised gun and enveloped him in a bear-hug. "Ianto," he said again, this time with delight. He pulled back, still keeping Ianto close, and kissed him soundly.

Ianto found himself responding to the kiss and it was several minutes before his reason told him that this could not be Jack. Jack was down in the Hub. At this very moment, Jack was lying on the floor dead because of his, Ianto's, stupidity. Ianto pulled away from Jack 5, breathing heavily, and again pointed his gun at the man before him. "Who are you?"

"Oh, come on, Ianto. It's me, Jack. God, you look so good, even better than I remember." He leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms, his smile genuine and delighted.

"You are not Jack Harkness. He's downstairs."

"That version of me is downstairs, the one from 2008," Jack 5 sighed, but the smile did not leave his face. "I don't know why, but I've been brought here from 2252. And as it means I can see you again, I am more than pleased to be here." The smile turned into a toothy grin. "I've missed you."

Ianto was confused. This did appear to be Jack; he certainly kissed like Jack and his body felt like Jack's. But another version of him, from 2252? That seemed unlikely but then again Jack was an unusual kind of guy. And this version had said he'd missed Ianto. Doing a quick calculation, Ianto thought that was feasible – he didn't expect to live another 244 years. He decided his best course of action was to get this guy into the Hub where the others would be able to help. "I think we'd better go downstairs," he said.

"No problem." Jack 5 picked up his gun and holstered it. His eye fell on Ianto's hands, still half-heartedly pointing his gun at him. "Hey, you're hurt," he said. "Looks like a nasty burn." Ianto allowed Jack 5 to take his injured hand. A familiar thrill ran through him from the contact; this was Jack, or at least a version of him.

"Here, sit down," said Jack 5, pushing Ianto into a nearby chair. He went behind the counter and fetched the first-aid box. He bent over Ianto's hand, "Just needs cleaning and dressing." He rummaged around in the box and took out cleansing lotion which he applied before dressing the wound. He tied the bandage with a neat bow.

"Thanks," said Ianto, making to pull his hand away and rise.

"Hold on, not finished yet," Jack 5 was indignant. "Have to kiss it better," he said, smiling that smile again. He gently placed his lips against the palm of Ianto's hand and kissed it. "There, all better now."

Ianto swallowed hard. He was finding this just a bit too much to handle. "We'd better go," he managed to say eventually.

"If you insist," replied Jack 5. He stopped for a moment. "I've just remembered. Didn't I bandage your hand before, when you cut it on some glass when we were Weevil hunting?" He looked pleased to have recalled it.

"I don't remember that."

"Oh, must not have happened yet." He smiled again. "Shall we go?" He took Ianto's good hand in his and they exited the Office together.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: All Together

The cog-door opened and Ianto stepped through still hand in hand with Jack 5. Ianto had tried to recover his hand after getting in the lift but with no success. It was gripped tight and, anyway, he found he rather enjoyed the rare treat: his Jack hardly ever made such gestures. He looked up to the work area and was relieved to see Gwen standing there, he needed help in sorting out this situation. He also wondered what her reaction would be. Then he did a double take: he could see two Jacks standing by her but dressed strangely. The Jack he had found was wearing much the same as normal, even down to a flowing military-style coat. He opened his mouth to speak but was pre-empted when one of the Jacks, wearing khaki-coloured shirt and trousers, came down the stairs towards him.

"Ianto," Jack 4 held Ianto by the shoulders and looked him up and down. "Love the suit," he said after a pause. He took Ianto's face between his hands and kissed him gently. He finally released the Welshman only to hug him close.

"Put him down," came from the upper level.

Ianto looked over Jack 4's shoulder and saw Jack, his Jack, bloody but alive and well. Ianto wriggled out of Jack 4's embrace and eagerly climbed the stairs. "Jack, you're okay." He put a hand to his chest and felt the heart pumping there.

"I'm fine," said Jack, ruffling Ianto's hair. Ianto smiled; this was better, real affection without overt display.

Jack 5 bounded up the steps after Ianto and grabbed Toshiko, whirling her around. "Tosh! You look great." He kissed her soundly, then looked around, "Owen! Best medic in town. Good to see you." He gave him a hug too. Finally, he said, "Gwen Cooper. Or is it Williams now?"

"Still Cooper, the wedding's not for a few weeks yet." She was pleased to find her hands clasped and Jack 5 look at her admiringly. "My Gwen," he said softly and kissed gently but comprehensively. "The heart and soul of the best team I ever had," he said loudly, turning to encompass Owen, Toshiko and Ianto.

Jack 2 had watched all these happenings, interested in the young man – was he called Ianto? Another strange Welsh name – that seemed to evoke such affection from three of his other selves. He focussed on the last Jack to arrive, Jack 5, currently with an arm round Gwen's waist and the other on Toshiko's back. His clothes were the closest to those worn by the Jack of this time so he assumed he was from not far in the future. "When are you from?" he asked the latest arrival.

"2252. You?"

"1934, known as Jack 2. The others are: Jack 3, 1969; current, is he Jack 1 or just Jack?; and Jack 4, 4693." He pointed to each in turn. "You'll be Jack 5, unless Tosh decides to number us chronologically and not the order in which we were found." He smiled at her, rather regretting the appearance of other Jacks who seemed to know her so well: he had rather taken to the shy woman. He was rewarded with an impish smile from Toshiko.

"What brought us together? Not that I'm complaining, gets me away from the paperwork and I get to see these friendly faces." Jack 5 still had his arms round Gwen and Toshiko who seemed quite happy to savour the moment.

"Maybe we ought to sort that out," said Jack, deciding that as this was his time, and he had 'summoned' these versions of himself, he should take charge. "I'm going to shower and change. Let's meet in the Boardroom in 30 minutes. In the meantime, can we please remember to protect the timeline." He looked pointedly at his other selves who nodded understanding. "Ianto, I am sure we could all with some coffee."

"Coffee?! Ianto, please!" cried Jack 5. "You two," he looked at Jack 2 and 3, "are in for such a treat. This man's coffee is to die for. Right, Jack 4?"

Jack 4 did not reply. He was still on the lower level and was being dive bombed by Myfanwy, the pterodactyl.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Myfanwy

"Look out!" cried Ianto. He was the one most used to dealing with the creature and had established a rapport of sorts with her during feeding. He also gave her treats – dark chocolate – on more occasions than was good for her. He knew that dive-bombing was not a good sign and that Jack 4 was in real danger.

"Where did you get that?" asked Jack 3 interested despite himself. He had joined the main group though he remained by far the darkest in character of all five Jacks.

Jack exchanged a look with Ianto, "We found him." They smiled at the memory.

"You couldn't have found any better bait, Ianto," put in Jack 5, also smiling at the memory. "Made up for all the stalking."

Ianto was unsettled by Jack 5's comment; he did not want to share his memories of meeting Jack with anyone else, even another Jack. But his attention was really on Jack 4. "Move to the wall, she can't reach you there."

Jack 4 waved him to silence and waited patiently. The large creature flew around his head, closer and closer in something akin to an aeroplane's holding pattern at an airport, shrieking loudly. He was totally unfazed, secretly enjoying the concern he was generating. Myfanwy was close enough to touch and he reached up and stroked her chest in passing. She cried shrilly and went into a steeper dive, coming to rest alongside Jack 4. He walked trustingly toward her, crooning softly, and then jumped on her back. Myfanwy took flight and the two soared around the Hub. Everyone else stood with their mouths open. This was new to them all and totally unexpected.

Gwen broke the silence. "When I found him, in the cells, he was talking to Janet and I swear she was answering him."

"Yeah, right! Weevils do not communicate with humans, they just kill us," said Owen, ever the unbeliever.

"You have so much to learn," said Jack 5, shaking his head. "By my time we've ..."

"Enough! Protect the timeline, please!" broke in Jack, though he would dearly have loved to know what Jack 5 was going to say next. Jack 5 looked suitably chastened.

The flight of man and pterodactyl lasted about five minutes, until Myfanwy came to rest on the lower floor of the Hub and allowed her rider to get down. Jack 4 stood close to her, stroking her head, back and chest and crooning as he had before. He looked towards the watching people, "Ianto ..."

"Here," said Ianto moving down the steps and approaching cautiously. He held out an unwrapped bar of dark chocolate.

"You read my mind," smiled Jack 4. He continued to pet Myfanwy as Ianto drew nearer. "Have you ever fed her by hand?" Ianto shook his head; the closest he usually got was about 20 feet when he threw the treat towards her. "Come closer, stand by me." Ianto did as he was bid, amazed at being allowed so close. "Now, hold it upright in your hand, that's right." Myfanwy dropped her head and her large beak opened to take the chocolate.

Jack, watching from above, was sure that Ianto would lose his hand but no, when the creature raised its beak Ianto still had both hands and all his fingers. The chocolate had disappeared. He sighed with relief as the pterodactyl rose and flew steadily back to her nest. Around him others also exhaled loudly; there was a smattering of laughter too. Jack saw Ianto turn to Jack 4, pleasure so clear on his face it hurt Jack that it was directed to someone else, even another version of himself. He watched as the two men walked back to the work area, chatting animatedly, Jack 4's arm round Ianto's shoulders. He pushed down the irrational surge of jealousy: Jack 4 did not have an Ianto in his time, let him enjoy his company now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Coffee break

Ianto normally found making coffee relaxing. He enjoyed the precision of measuring out the beans and milk and the art of combining them just so to meet everyone's individual preference. This was a quiet spot in his day when he could let his mind focus on something that would bring pleasure, rather than on aliens and possible destruction.

Today was not like that. For a start he had more mugs of coffee to make; he was geared to making five, another four was turning a pleasure into a chore. But what was most annoying was the audience that had gathered around him. Jack 5 had started it, insisting on watching him at work claiming he wanted the 'recipe'. Jack 4 had confirmed that the coffee was a work of art, which Ianto thought absurd, and had encouraged Jacks 2 and 3 to join them around the coffee machine. The four of them were standing around Ianto now, chatting about this and that, and Ianto was learning a lot.

"I guess you're still with Angela," said Jack 5 to Jack 2. "Lovely woman. Always have liked a woman with green eyes. Is she well?"

"She's fine, thanks. Marriage suits us very well." Ianto almost dropped a mug. "What's wrong with Jack 3? He's really angry about something yet the rest of you seem to have got over it."

"There was an incident," said Jack 5, indiscreet as always. "A ship, the Antellier Caroo, arrived and Torchwood let UNIT massacre its passengers. They just stood by and did nothing when they could have stopped it. We left then, spent most of the time trying to forget." Jack 5 looked serious as he remembered that time. "He's in the middle of that." Ianto could not imagine a desperate Jack.

In another group, an earnest discussion was in progress. "Tell me, do I get to meet the Doctor?" asked Jack 3. "I mean, I've waited so long! Is it going to happen? Will it be another 30 years?"

Jack 4 considered then said, "We need to be careful of our timelines but I will say this. We meet him again, more than once, and we become good friends."

"I don't want to be his friend! I want to find out about this not-dying thing. Just seeing you is enough to confirm that it's not going away. I can't imagine living for another three thousand years." He paused and added, "Does it get any easier?"

"No. It's still only just bearable." That shook Ianto; he had no idea Jack thought like that about his immortality.

"Coffee, gentlemen," he announced. "I made it industrial strength as my Jack likes it." He passed round the mugs. The four Jacks sipped the coffee and appreciative comments were made. They started discussing the coffee and other memorable beverages drunk during their shared lifetimes and Ianto was able to slip away and distribute the drinks to the others.

Toshiko and Gwen were at their desks, analysing all the information they had on the grenade. Jack had charged Toshiko with presenting all the facts at the meeting and Gwen was helping collate them. Owen was cleaning up the mess left by the explosion and not relishing the task but he still doing a good job. Ianto left the coffees within reach of all three and then climbed down the ladder to Jack's quarters with his coffee.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A Moment's Reflection

Ianto reached the bottom of the ladder and placed the mug on a small table. Jack was still in the shower, he could hear the water running, and he should have left. Jack liked a modicum of privacy and did not expect Ianto to appear in his quarters unless invited. But today Ianto could not stand the thought of going back into the Hub. The other Jacks, particularly Jack 5, were crowding him and fussing him and he hated it. Also, he had seen the way Owen had looked at him, smirking at the attention he, Ianto, was receiving. And Gwen and Tosh were not a lot better. He sat on the bed and wondered if he could hide here until they'd all gone and things got back to normal, with just his Jack.

"Are you hiding?" asked Jack, correctly interpreting Ianto's presence in his quarters. He was standing just inside the room, a towel round his waist. He started to use another towel to dry his hair but winced and stopped.

"Let me," offered Ianto, rising and moving forward.

"Thanks. Still a bit sore." He handed the towel to Ianto. "Do I smell coffee?"

"Yes, I brought you some down. That's why I'm here – but I did want to get away from them." Ianto waited for Jack to pick up his coffee and sit down on a stool before towelling his hair. "Jack, about earlier ..." Ianto began.

"If you're going to apologise, don't. You didn't know what it was and it was not your fault." Jack was sipping his coffee with evident pleasure.

"You died because I was careless," Ianto continued, unwilling to be side-tracked. Jack's hair was now all but dry and he returned the towel to the bathroom. When he stepped back into the bedroom, Jack was standing and beginning to dress.

"And if I hadn't, you'd be dead. I don't want to lose you any sooner than I have to," Jack responded. "Besides, look what happened as a result. You now have five of me lusting after you." He grinned.

Ianto was horrified. "I don't want them! I want to be with you, Jack. They're, well, they're you but they're not you." He could not put into words how he felt so stopped trying.

Jack slipped on a T-shirt and tucked it into his trousers. "They're a strange lot, from what little I've seen. Happy in the 1930s, angry in the '60s, not much different in the 2200s and Dr Doolittle by 4693!" He chuckled, "I'd really like to know more about the last one. Shame I won't." He took a swig of his coffee.

"They were talking while I made the coffee. They said that Jack 2, the one from 1934, is married." Ianto watched Jack carefully.

"That's right, one of my three marriages – so far! That was Angela, a lovely girl." Jack looked sad as he remembered a lost love. He reached for his favourite dark blue shirt and put it on.

"What happened to her?" Ianto was learning more; three marriages!

"She died young," he said shortly, no longer enjoying the memory. He turned to face Ianto, "But don't say anything to Jack 2! The timelines are going to go to pot if we're together much longer." He looked worried.

"I don't want to tell tales but the other Jacks were talking about this stuff." Jack frowned so Ianto quickly added, "I don't understand how you can all be together at one time. I thought that was a time paradox and everything was thrown out of kilter."

"I've been wondering about that myself." He pulled on a waistcoat, he felt cold, and swallowed the last of the coffee. "Come on, let's see what's happening up there and find some answers."


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for the lovely reviews. Here's the next batch of chapters that explain how/why this happened - which isn't really important, I just wanted to get five Jack Harknesses in one story! Enjoy and remember to review. Thanks._

Chapter 17: Conference

Jack sat at the head of the Boardroom table, assuming a precedence he was not sure he deserved but this was his time and he was not going to let anyone else take charge. So far, the other Jacks – and even Gwen – were content to let him take the lead. The other eight people filled the room nicely; it had always seemed too big for just the five members of the 2008 Torchwood 3 team.

Toshiko was standing by the plasma screen, getting ready to start her presentation. The others had arranged themselves around the table and Jack was interested in who had decided to sit next to whom. On Jack's immediate left was Jack 3. He had removed his purple coat and was stretched out with his head almost on the back of the chair, staring at the ceiling. He'll be difficult, thought Jack, remembering how angry he had been with everyone at the time, especially Torchwood. Next was Gwen, talking quietly with Jack 2. Of all the versions of himself currently present, Jack found he liked him best. He was charming, interested, helpful and – Jack had to admit it – happy and content with his life. It looked like Jack 2 would get along well with anyone and Gwen was certainly falling under his spell. Jack was grateful, she could be difficult if she wanted to be! Jack 2 looked across at Toshiko and smiled warmly, which was immediately reciprocated. Jack saw Gwen frown and hoped the two women would not start fighting over him!

On the other side of the table, Toshiko having taken the last seat on the left leaving the end vacant, Owen had taken the end seat opposite Toshiko. He looked irritated by Jack 2 and Toshiko who were now chatting. Jack foresaw yet more trouble if Owen also became jealous. I really am devastating, thought Jack, never having been able to observe the effect in this way before. On Owen's left sat Jack 5, who had pushed a chair into the space so he could sit next to Ianto, much to the latter's discomfort and Jack's secret amusement. Jack 5 was everything Jack 2 was but with a harsher edge, a callousness about his treatment of people. Only he would have continued making such a fuss over Ianto when he saw the young man was uncomfortable. Ianto was making himself as insignificant as possible, trapped as he was between the two Jacks he had most wanted to avoid.

Finally, on Jack's right was Jack 4, the eldest, who acted as if nothing would surprise or upset him. He was forthright, considered and statesmanlike. He had treated the 2008 team as friends he was pleased to meet again but had not pushed himself on any of them, other than the first greeting of Ianto. Jack 4 was from a time further away than the others and regarded them almost as a parent would a child. Jack liked him.

Jack cleared his throat, this was no time for daydreaming. "Everyone, let's see if we can work out what happened to bring us together. Tosh will explain what occurred immediately before you arrived. Tosh."

Toshiko was a good speaker and she had marshalled her facts and arguments. She ran over the discovery of the globe, her researches and the mistaken identification as a recording device. She showed the CCTV footage of Ianto holding the globe, inserting the disc and the events leading to the blast. There was no further CCTV as the cameras had been off-line so she described the alerts that had warned them of intruders. She explained how she had discovered Jack 2. Gwen, Owen and Ianto then quickly described how they had found the other Jacks.

At the end of this Jack asked, "Anyone want to add anything?" No-one did so he continued. "Okay, now we have to work out why you four were summoned here. What exactly happened to each of you. Jack 3?"

The man sat up from his recumbent position. "I was in the Hub, trying to get some money I was owed for a job I'd done, when this," he indicated his wrist strap, "beeped, which it never does. Then the teleport kicked in – which as it's burned out was something of a shock – and I arrived here." He lapsed into silence.

Jack 2 said, "Similar thing for me. I was the Hub too, in 1934, when I was teleported. I may have left some confused people behind – I wasn't alone at the time," he added.

"I was teleported here too, from the Hub. I was there to get something from the Archives, which have yet to be moved to the new base at ..." Jack 5 was going to say a lot more but was cut off.

"Enough," interrupted Jack; why was this version so indiscreet? "We have to consider the timelines."

"I was also in the Hub. I was collecting some papers," volunteered Jack 4, "when I was teleported."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Theories

"So, you were all teleported here, from the Hub, in response to a signal sent by my wrist controls. That control, however, is supposed to teleport me to safety. Why did it bring all of you here?" Jack looked round the table for suggestions.

There was silence. "Could it have been affected by the burn-out back when we arrived on Earth?" asked Jack 2 eventually. "The controls could have been fused in some way or just reacted to the specific type of energy given off by the Oretullic grenade."

"Not very likely," put in Jack 5. "I've been around exploding Oretullic ordnance and nothing like that's happened before." He paused and then went on, "Could it be the particular circumstances? The fact we were all in the Hub and that Jack was protecting Ianto here. If he'd been teleported out, Ianto would have been killed." Jack 5 put a reassuring hand on Ianto's arm; he was a tactile kind of guy.

"You mean I somehow affected the controls? Some kind of telepathy or empathy?" Jack was not convinced and it showed in his voice. He looked to Jack 4, "Any ideas?"

"It's not the blast or the controls, that's just not scientifically possible. The fact we were all in the Hub may have decided that only we were brought here and not any others. If you think about it, there could have been dozens, even hundreds of us here."

"God forbid!" interjected Owen.

Jack 4 smiled. "Perhaps," he said non-committedly, before continuing. "While I dislike the idea, telepathy and your particular concern for Ianto, could be a factor. We do have a latent telepathic ability though not all of you may yet be aware of it." He paused, "I don't think it matters too much how or why we got here. The fact is we are here. There doesn't appear anything we're needed for but we're crossing timelines in so many ways the universe – or we – should have exploded by now. Why are we able to sit in the same room together?" He threw the question out to the group.

Toshiko spoke up, "I've run scans on all of you. You share the same DNA and are all therefore the same man, Jack Harkness. The chronometric scans are consistent with your own times. Bringing you together should have created a time paradox."

"Is this base sealed in anyway? Anything that could create a time bubble that means we can co-exist?" This came from Jack 3, who was looking more interested than he had since he'd arrived.

"Not that I'm aware but, Tosh, have you been experimenting?" asked Jack with a smile.

Toshiko smiled back, "No, I've done nothing. Though that's a great idea."

Owen cleared his throat, "Could it be anything to do with the Rift?"

"Anything's possible where's that's concerned," said Jack 2, leaning back in his chair. "Any Rift activity that might help us?"

Toshiko was using her hand-held computer to run some checks. "There is something I've not seen before. There are heightened Z-neutrino levels in an unusual oscillating pattern. They started around the time of the explosion."

"Put it on the screen, Tosh, let's take a look," said Jack 4. The screen lit up with various patterns and graphs which seemed intelligible to all the Jacks. "I think we may have the answer, gentlemen. And ladies," he amended.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Answers and Questions

Gwen listened to Jack 4 expound his theory about the Rift but she was lost after only a few minutes. The Jacks all seemed to understand it and so did Toshiko, even Ianto nodded occasionally though Gwen thought he was pretending. Owen had zoned out at the much same time Gwen had. At the end of the explanation, she still did not understand why five versions of Jack, all from different time periods, were able to exist in one place and time but accepted that it was caused by the Rift. That was all she needed to know really.

Owen cut short the discussion by asking the most pertinent question, "That's all very well but how do we get you back where you belong?" That brought a lengthy silence. "I hope your silence doesn't mean we're stuck with all of you!" he added.

"Anyone got any ideas?" asked Jack. He rather liked chairing the meeting as it meant he could put others on the spot instead of having to come up with answers himself. He looked around the table but no-one volunteered anything for a while.

Jack 3 cleared his throat. "How sensitive is your Rift manipulator? Could it be used to replicate the conditions?"

Jack was already shaking his head. "No, we've only got basic control over it at present and we don't yet have the technology to adapt it."

"Even with our combined expertise?"

"No, the necessary parts just aren't available." Jack was confident and no-one else pursued the possibility.

"Will this thing with the Z-neutrinos reverse itself, in time?" queried Gwen. She considered it a valid question but Toshiko gave her such a pitying look she realised it must have been really stupid.

"No," volunteered Jack 2, "the phenomenon is basically working one way only. And it only worked then because the grenade exploded at the right – or maybe the wrong – time." He smiled gently, making sure Gwen did not feel foolish for asking the question.

"So we are stuck with you!" interjected Owen, his body language showing his distaste at the prospect. Another silence fell.

"Not necessarily," put in Jack 4, speaking slowly. All eyes turned to him. "I have a way of returning you all, and myself, to our respective times. However, if we decide to use it, all of you, including the Torchwood team, will have to be made to forget the whole incident."

"What is it?" asked Jack, intrigued.

"I cannot say, not until I have an assurance from you all that you're willing to have your memories expunged. Retcon will be sufficient, if you have enough, Jack."

"We have plenty. And I'd be more than happy to take it," he said, smiling as he looked round the table. "While it's been good to see you all, I'll be happier when you're gone." The atmosphere lightened and the rest of those present agreed, one by one, to take Retcon in order to facilitate the return of the four out-of-time Jacks. "What have you got in mind?" asked Jack.

Jack 4 said nothing. He reached into his inner jacket pocket and retrieved a long, thick, pen-like instrument. The rest of the Jacks gasped in astonishment. It was The Doctor's sonic screwdriver.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Future Revelations 

Toshiko was sitting some way away from the instrument Jack 4 had produced to such devastating effect. The four other Jacks were struck dumb in amazement at the sight of it; they were treating it like a holy relic. She could see it was a sonic device but her own attempts at sonic technology had not produced anything so sleek and compact. She wanted to get up and handle it, to take it to pieces and so understand it but she knew from looking round the table that she'd never get the chance.

Jack gulped and was the first to find his voice, "How? Where did you get it?" He tentatively reached a hand to touch it but stopped quickly.

"He gave it to me. It was his dying wish that I keep it safe. He showed me how to operate it and made me promise that I would use it in only the direst of situations. If he were still here, I am sure he'd agree that this is a dire situation." Jack 4 waited, knowing the question that would follow.

"Dying wish?" asked Jack 3. "When? How?" He was leaning forward, his eyes fixed on Jack 4's face. He was desperate for news of The Doctor, any news.

"To tell you that, I need to explain a little of the events over the next few hundred years. And I think it would be helpful if we perhaps had some refreshments as it may take a little while." He turned to Ianto, "May I ask you to make some more of your excellent coffee? I promise not to start before you return," he smiled, seeing Ianto's momentary expression of regret at being sent from the room and interpreting it correctly.

"Of course," said Ianto, rising from his chair. "Would everyone like the same as before?" They nodded and he left with Gwen, who had offered to help. Ten minutes later, they all settled down again. Ianto and Gwen had made and brought the drinks and they were now spread around the table.

Everyone looked to Jack 4. He explained, for the benefit of the Torchwood team, about The Doctor's regenerating ability and that he could only do this 12 times before he died. He went into the many and varied ways in which the sonic screwdriver could be used, some of which were news even to the other Jacks. With the occasional interjection from Jack 5, he told of the changes on Earth following a Dalek attempt to destroy all matter in every universe when the Earth had been physically moved to the Medusa Cascade, an attempt that was only foiled with the combined help of The Doctor's companions and Torchwood. That one undeniable and devastating attack on the planet had galvanised world leaders and Torchwood had emerged as the most appropriate organisation for policing the alien threat. New branches in strategic parts of the world had been set up in the 2010s under the leadership of – Jack Harkness. By 2030, UNIT and other quasi-military forces had also been put under Torchwood's command.

The Doctor had supported the expansion of Torchwood provided Jack was its leader; he did not trust anyone else. He had liaised with Jack, providing help in combating threats over the following centuries. Their relationship had deepened into a even closer friendship based on their shared history and long memories. The Doctor had regenerated on numerous occasions, his final one occurring in the late 23rd century. His final incarnation had been his most fulfilling and adventurous, battling many old foes and some new ones. It had also been the one in which he had finally found love and companionship with River Song. But, finally, his body had started to fail and in 2367 he knew he had less than a year to live. He chose to spend this with his old friend, Jack, who took a leave of absence from Torchwood after 469 years' service. The two had retreated to Jack's isolated home where they had reminisced, argued and generally enjoyed one another's company until finally, at the age of nearly 1260, The Doctor had died. His final gift had been the sonic screwdriver – a replacement he'd made for the one he had left with River Song the last time he'd seen her – to his one-time companion and long time friend. Jack had returned to Torchwood and was still there heading up the world-wide organisation.

_Hope I got all the stuff that links with Dr Who right - I tried my best. More coming soon._


	21. Chapter 21

_In these chapters everyone learns a bit more about one another_

Chapter 21: Chatting

Everyone had questions to ask but no-one quite knew how to start. The four other Jacks had been moved by Jack 4's explanation, each looking forward to a closer friendship with The Doctor. The revelation about a Dalek invasion had shaken them and also Ianto who remembered them with dread from their attack at Canary Wharf. Everyone was pleased and proud to know that Torchwood would become the focus of all alien contact. Jack looked across to Jack 5 and realised why he had developed a hard exterior; leading the world-wide organisation, especially in its early years, would be challenging to say the least.

It was Jack 3 who broke the silence, with a question that surprised some of the others. "What happened to the TARDIS?"

Jack 4 smiled briefly. "She died too. When The Doctor died she communicated with me and as requested I placed his body in the TARDIS. When I was clear, she left and flew into the sun. It seemed a very fitting end." Another silence fell, the Torchwood team aware of the Jacks' sorrow and grief and not wishing to intrude upon it.

Finally, Jack decided they needed to focus on the here and now, not the future. "Okay. I presume you'll use the screwdriver on the teleports," he said, looking at Jack 4.

"Yes. I can enable each of them to work for the one trip to get us home to the time and place we left it. And before you ask," he held up a hand, "I am not going to make the teleports work for longer than that." There were a few wry smiles at this.

"When? Do we do it straight away?"

"We could, though there's no rush. We could get to know one another, if that doesn't sound too absurd. I'd suggest we return to our times in the morning, say 10am. That is," he said looking at Jack, "if you're willing to have us that long?"

Jack smiled. "More than happy. There's a few questions I'd like to ask you and Jack 5 here. I expect the others have questions too." He looked round the table and saw confirming smiles and nods.

Ianto cleared his throat. "If you'll be staying that long, shall I order some food?"

"Good idea." Jack glanced at the clock, "It's 7.15 and I feel hungry so I expect the rest of you do too. If we order in now it'll be here by 8ish. Ianto, check with everyone about what they want to eat please." Orders were given and Ianto went off to place the order: pizzas had won out over Chinese food. The others got up from the table and moved around, talking among themselves.

Toshiko looked curiously at the sonic screwdriver and Jack 4 saw her interest. "Want to see?" he asked, holding it out to her.

"Yes, please," she answered enthusiastically and took it in her hands. She explored the mechanism and with Jack 4's nodded agreement, opened it. "It's so unlike anything I've seen before. It doesn't appear to be of any particular or coherent design."

"It isn't. The Doctor used many different technologies, adapted over the years. He used whatever was available or just appealed to him." He took it back from her, "It's unique."

"As he is," said Jack, coming up to join the two of them. "I'm glad he's going to be around when Torchwood expands. That sounds like one hell of a big job."

"It is. I always like the days I can get out and meet the aliens. Dealing with human politicians is a nightmare. Worse than anything you've experienced up to now."

"Worse than Saxon?" asked Jack smiling wryly. He couldn't imagine anyone worse than The Master.

"Perhaps not," agreed Jack 4, also smiling. "I think it's the sheer numbers that got me down. Eventually I managed to get all communications channelled through the UN Secretary General which helped a bit."

"Sounds like it'll be fun," said Toshiko. "I'm looking forward to it." Jack caught the fleeting look of regret on Jack 4's face which he hid almost immediately. He was saved from having to reply by the arrival of the food.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Supper

Over pizzas and associated extras – including, at Jack's insistence, coleslaw for Ianto – the discussions ranged far and wide. At various times the conversations included: Jack 2 being pestered by Gwen and Owen with questions about his wife; Jack 5 sitting with Jack and Ianto talking about the Dalek invasion and re-organisation of Torchwood; Toshiko and Jack 3 discussing sonic technology during which she told him how they would meet; Jack 4 explaining to Gwen and Ianto about the Weevil home world and their return; Jack 3 asking Jack about Antellier Caroo and getting reassurance that nothing like it ever happened again; Owen telling Jack 2 about opening the Rift and its consequences; and Jack 4 explaining to Ianto that Myfanwy would one day have offspring. It ended with an hilarious account of Jack 3's recent (to him) attendance at the Woodstock Festival.

With the pizzas eaten and litter strewn all over the Boardroom table, Jack decided to establish some order again. "Right, everyone. It's coming up for 9.30. What do you want to do now?"

"Is it that late? I need to get back to Rhys," said Gwen hurriedly. "Sorry to rush off." She looked at Jack, "Is it okay if I go?"

"Of course it is. You have a good evening." She said quick goodbyes and left, stopping at her desk to collect her bag and exiting the Hub.

"Would it be possible to see a bit of Cardiff? I vaguely remember the changes to the Bay and would like to see them properly," asked Jack 2.

"I'd be happy to show you," volunteered Toshiko.

"Could I tag along?" asked Jack 3. His attitude had lightened with the revelations of the evening and he was not as gloomy or angry.

Owen laughed, "Not in that clobber, you can't!"

Jack 3 looked down at his clothes. "This is the latest fashion I'll have you know."

"Not for 2008! You'll have to borrow something of Jack's. Even that's better than what you've got on now."

"Thanks!" said Jack, smiling at the back-handed compliment. "It might be best if Jack 2 changes as well. Afraid his suit is just a bit old-fashioned. Want to show them, Ianto?"

Ianto led Jacks 2 and 3 to Jack's quarters and found them each a shirt, trousers and boots. It was a warm evening so they didn't need jackets; Ianto knew that Jack would be unwilling to lend anyone his greatcoat. When Jack 2 emerged he was indistinguishable from Jack; Jack 3 could only be identified by the length of his hair and his moustache. Toshiko took Jacks 2 and 3 out to see the sights of Cardiff Bay, telling them they would have to pretend to be twins. They were laughing, trying out names for themselves as they left the Hub.

Jack 5 looked speculatively at Ianto. He would have liked a quiet walk around the Bay himself, in the company of the young man, but recognised that Ianto was uncomfortable in his presence. Instead, he asked, "Owen, how about you and I find a bar and have a drink?"

"You don't drink," retorted Owen. "Not much of an evening if you're on water all night."

"Oh, I've changed. Whisky's my tipple now."

"In that case, you're on," responded Owen. "Want to join us?" he asked of Ianto, Jack and Jack 4.

"Not me, thanks. If it's all right with you, Jack, I'd like to check some facts on your records. Update my personal database," said Jack 4.

"You go ahead," replied Jack. He turned to Owen, "I still drink water so I'll leave you to it, thanks all the same."

Ianto hesitated. He'd have liked some quiet time with Jack but recognised that was unlikely to happen this night. On the other hand, he didn't want to go home either. He decided to join Owen. "I'll come," he said.

Jack 5's smile of delight lit up the Boardroom. "Great. Owen, if I remember correctly, you know all the best watering holes. Lead on!" He led them from the room. By the time the three reached the cog door, his hand was resting on Ianto's shoulder.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Jack gets some answers

Jack smiled as he watched the three leave the Hub. He turned to Jack 4, who was looking at him expectantly. "There're some questions I'd like to ask," he said seriously.

"Thought there might be." He pulled a chair up the table and sat down. "Fire away."

"It's about the team. I couldn't help but notice your reaction when Tosh said about being here for the new-look Torchwood. And the fact you didn't reply."

Jack 4 nodded. "She won't be here for that. She and Owen are killed, in a few months from now."

Jack grimaced. "No! That's not fair!" he protested, slamming his fist down on the table. After a few minutes he asked, "What happens?"

"I think it best you don't have all the details. Let's just say, there's an attack on Cardiff and they die – at the same time but not in the same place. Though," Jack 4 added musingly, "they were on the comms so in a way they were together."

"I suppose there's no way I can stop it?" Jack 4 shook his head and Jack sighed with genuine regret. "Gwen?"

"She's with you for another couple of years, then leaves to raise a family. She's the first to leave Torchwood and not have her memories wiped. She has a normal, long life with children and grandchildren."

"I'm glad." Jack paused, wanting to ask but not sure he wanted to hear the answer. "And Ianto? Jack 5 said he helps set up the expanded Torchwood," he ventured at last.

"He'll be with you, through thick and thin, for a good many years. The changes to Torchwood mean administration expands exponentially. He takes that on, becomes the lynch-pin of the organisation, its Managing Director or CEO. He's its public face. Without him, the whole thing would've collapsed. Doing that means he's not in the field so stays safe, which suits both of you." Jack 4 paused and looked thoughtful. "I guess right now its mainly physical attraction you feel for him; it becomes much more than that."

"It's more than that already. I haven't really let myself believe it, too afraid of losing him. But you say we have years together. Just how long are we talking about?"

"Ianto leaves Torchwood in the early 2050s, feted for his part in keeping the world safe. He lives, with you, for another 20-odd years before he dies in your arms." Jack 4 found he was moved by the memory even after all the intervening years.

"I'm glad. He deserves a long life." Jack was content.

"Anything else?" asked Jack 4, rising from the chair and stretching. When Jack shook his head, he said, "Then I'd like to update this if I may." He showed Jack a small crystal block that Jack recognised as a data storage device popular among the Antilliops. "I started keeping records of significant events and people around 2500, when my memory started going, but a lot of the records had been condensed and the early years are a bit sketchy."

"Help yourself to any of the records," offered Jack, also rising and making to leave the room. "You can use my office. Need any help?"

"No, I should be able to find my way around." They left the Boardroom and made for the office.


	24. Chapter 24

_I made up the name of the pub although there is one of a similar name in Cardiff city centre._

Chapter 24: The Glendower Arms

The pub was nicely busy and a general hubbub greeted Toshiko as she pushed open the doors and led the way inside. Jacks 2 and 3 followed her, taking in the faded decor and the general air of relaxation and drink-fuelled good humour. In a corner, highlights of a football match were being relayed on a large screen and some of the watching crowd cheered as Manchester United scored against a Russian team. Elsewhere in the large L-shaped room were small tables and a few booths where various groups of people – old and young, male and female – talked, laughed and drank. Toshiko was looking for a table when she was hailed by a familiar voice.

"Tosh, over here!"

She looked over and saw Owen waving at her. He was sat at a largish table with Ianto and Jack 5. Making sure Jacks 2 and 3 were following, she eased through the crowd to the table and sat down. "Hi, Owen. Didn't know you'd be in here."

"Jack 5 here remembered it, after we'd tried a few other places. Get you a drink?"

"Please. Spritzer."

"Okay." He turned to the others, "What do you all want?"

"I'll come with you," said Jack 2, "and help carry them back." He moved aside as Owen rose to his feet.

"Scotch on the rocks, please," said Jack 3. "Make it a double." Jack 5 and Ianto had refills for their drinks – whisky and lager respectively – and Owen and Jack 2 went off to the bar. Jack 3 took Owen's vacated chair.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" asked Ianto, glad to have a new topic of conversation; Jack 5 was getting a bit clingy again. He liked the man, really he did, but he just overdid it sometimes and set Ianto's teeth on edge.

"I'd forgotten how much the place changed," answered Jack 3, pinching a crisp from a open packet on the table. "With the docks pulled down and the new buildings it's so different from my time."

"In another 100 years it's back in decay and gets run down again. That's when we get out of the Hub," Jack 5 went on, "we move into a brand new base under the Castle."

"You leave the Hub? Oh, I think that's sad. It's been used by Torchwood for so many years," said Toshiko.

Jack 5 laughed. "No time for sentiment in the 23rd century. We do still keep some stores there and the archives, of course. Ianto here spent so much time in those archives, preserving and ordering the records, I couldn't think of moving them." He smiled at Ianto, remembering more than just records; there had been many intimate encounters in those tunnels and rooms. Ianto blushed.

Owen chose that moment to arrive back with the drinks and they all settled down with them. There was a small flurry from nearby tables, as spare chairs were begged, when they saw the three Jacks together: they really did look identical except for hair styles. The conversation ranged far and wide and all six enjoyed the opportunity to exchange information about their lives and their times; not major stuff, just little things. Around them, the pub emptied as the football ended and others decided to return to their homes. By 12.10am Toshiko yawned widely.

"Ready for bed, Tosh?" asked Jack 2, invitation in his voice.

"You're a married man!" she admonished, but with a smile. "But yes, I am ready to turn in. Where are you all going to sleep?" she asked, looking round the table.

"Good point," said Jack 5, wondering if he might be invited to join Ianto. "Not that I need much sleep normally."

"I can take a couple of you at my place," offered Owen. "You can either share the spare bed or one of you can take the couch."

"I've a spare room too," said Toshiko, to Ianto's immense relief. "It'll sleep one of you."

"Well, if I may, I'll take up your offer, Tosh," replied Jack 2, smiling one of his most seductive smiles. Toshiko recognised Jack 2 was teasing and smiled back at him. Owen did not look too pleased but said nothing.

Jack 3 looked at Jack 5, "I don't mind sharing, if you don't."

"Okay with me," Jack 5 replied, hoping his disappointment didn't show in his voice.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Weevil Hunt

Ianto walked away from the pub, relieved to be on his own for a while. The arrival of the four extra Jacks had been overwhelming, especially all the attention he had been getting personally. The information they had imparted had also been overwhelming: Weevils returning to their home world; Torchwood becoming a world-wide organisation; Jack leading it for the next 2,500 years. It was just too much to take in all at once.

He was shaken from his thoughts when his mobile rang. He fished it out of his pocket, recognising the number displayed. "Jack," he acknowledged.

"Are you free for a Weevil hunt?" Jack's voice was tinny and Ianto realised he was in the SUV.

"Yeah. The others have gone home. What's happened?"

"A couple of Weevils have been seen at the Corten Brothers warehouse, on the industrial estate. Where are you? We can pick you up."

We? Ianto thought; Jack 4 must be with him. "I'm on St Mary's Street, not far away," said Ianto, starting to jog towards the Hub.

"Meet you at the roundabout in a few minutes." Jack cut the connection and Ianto picked up his pace; he'd just make it.

The hunt for the Weevils was great fun; Ianto could not remember one he had enjoyed as much. The three men located the warehouse, tracked the Weevils and in a short time cornered them in an abandoned Portakabin. Jack 4 had taken the lead, 'speaking' to the Weevils and enticing them into the open. Ianto had not been sure what language Jack 4 was using, if any, but they obviously understod him perfectly. The Weevils had been completely tractable after this and Ianto and Jack had watched in awe as they had conversed with Jack 4. After about 10 minutes, the two Weevils had willingly sat in the back of the SUV and settled down for the drive to their nest at old St Mary's church. Jack 4 joined them in the back of the vehicle, talking to them all the while. Ianto had been unnerved at having unrestrained Weevils sitting only feet from him and had kept the can of spray in his hand throughout the journey. The Weevils were dropped outside the church.

"I'm going inside with them," announced Jack 4, getting out of the SUV. "I'd like to talk with some of the others."

"If you're sure," said Jack, not willing to go with him even though he was immortal. "Can you find your way to back to the Hub from here?"

Jack 4 gave him a hard stare. "I've lived in this city for nearly 3,000 years, I think I can find my way around!" He turned on his heel and walked off with the Weevils.

Jack pulled a face at Ianto, "I get cranky in my old age." He started the engine and pulled away. "Shall I drop you at your place?" he asked, hoping Ianto would prefer to return to the Hub with him.

"Please." Ianto saw the disappointment on Jack's face. He let him suffer for a few minutes then added, "You're welcome to stay."

Jack's face broke into a delighted smile. "I thought you'd never ask!" he protested.

"I know. That was the idea," replied Ianto straight-faced.


	26. Chapter 26

_And now for some mushy stuff ..._

Chapter 26: Pillow Talk

Ianto found he could not sleep. He lay in his bed looking at the ceiling and going over all that had happened in the past few hours and all that he had learnt about Jack, who lay dozing beside him. It was hard enough to believe that Jack had been alive in 1934 but to also know he would still be alive in 4693, 2,685 years in the future, looking no different at either age, was impossible. But it was true. Jack would live for thousands of years. He'd been aware of it ever since he'd known that Jack did not die but only now, seeing evidence in front of him, did he really understand. What a strange life Jack had had - did have - would have. Ianto sighed, it was so hard to get his head round the enigma that was Jack Harkness.

"What's up?" asked a sleepy Jack.

"I was just thinking about today, all that's happened. It must be really weird to have four other versions of yourself in the same room." Ianto sat up, he was not going to be able to sleep for a while, and leant against the headboard.

"Yes, it is rather." Jack reluctantly raised himself to sit beside Ianto. He was feeling more sleepy than usual – probably the result of such a messy death – and would have liked to rest but Ianto obviously needed to talk. "Must be weird for you too."

Ianto looked at him incredulously, "You think!? Four of them following me with their eyes wherever I am? And Jack 5 always touching me, being right by me? You know, he stuck to me like glue this evening. I couldn't go anywhere without him!"

Jack took Ianto's hand. "I know you're uncomfortable with him but he still misses you. You should be flattered. Whatever you had with him, he still remembers it after a couple of hundred years."

"I've had nothing with him!! I don't know him! I'm with you, not with him!" Ianto protested.

"We're the same person. What I feel for you, he feels for you. Difference is, he's showing you and I'm not." Jack looked at Ianto, holding his gaze. "He's not scared to show he loves you, wants to be with you."

Ianto looked into Jack's face, assessing his words. "Do you love me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear that." Ianto was caught off balance; Jack did not talk about his feelings, rarely showed them by gesture either. Ianto had got used to it, had come to expect it. A thought occurred to him. "Are you just saying that because we're going to wipe our memories? I mean, we won't remember this, will we?"

Jack was offended. "No, that's not why I said it. I do love you, I just hadn't realised it until today. And yes, I suppose we will forget this but I will eventually say it again. When I screw up the courage." He smiled ruefully. "Umm, this is where you're supposed to say you love me. Assuming you do, of course."

"I love you, Jack," he said, leaning in to kiss him soundly. He leant his head on Jack's shoulder and sighed contentedly. "I've known it for ages, thought if I said anything you'd run a mile."

"Probably would," agreed Jack, putting his arm around Ianto. "But until he goes, you might be nicer to Jack 5. And to Jack 4 too; he still remembers you after thousands of years."

"I'll try," he promised. They sat in silence for a while then Ianto asked, "What happens to me in the future? Have you asked?" He hadn't wanted to ask for himself, just assumed he'd die young, like most Torchwood personnel. Ianto had no illusions about what working for Torchwood was like, how could he after living through the Battle of Canary Wharf.

"I have. Apparently we run the new Torchwood together for some years. Not surprising, who else would put up with me and do all the admin!? You're around for a long time, another 70-odd years it seems. I guess we rub along together pretty well."

"You're right, there's no way in hell you'd be able to run this new Torchwood without me." His self-satisfied tone made Jack laugh. "So another 70 years with you? I suppose I can manage that," he added teasingly.

Jack looked at the bedside clock. "It's getting late, think we could get some rest now?" Ianto nodded and slid down beneath the duvet, moulding himself to Jack's side when he too was under the covers. He quickly dropped off to sleep.

_Next lot of chapters will finish this off._


	27. Chapter 27

_We're on the last stretch now .._

* * *

Chapter 27: Breakfast for Two

Jack 2 was rested after a few hours and rose around 6am. He showered and dressed quietly, not wanting to disturb Toshiko, and then went into the kitchen. He pottered around examining the various devices: his wife, Angela, would love a kitchen like this – not that she would have known how to use half of the items or what purpose they served. He made himself some coffee and settled at the dining table with a magazine, flicking through the pages and marvelling at the number of consumer goods advertised. He was reading, with vast amusement, an article on global warming – what a surprise those scientists would get soon! – when Toshiko padded into the room

"Morning," she mumbled around a yawn. "Sleep well?"

Jack 2 smiled at her. "Yes, thanks. You look like you could do with a few more hours." He took in her rumpled hair, puffy eyes and glazed look.

"I'm okay. I drank rather more than I should last night, that's all." She joined him at the table. "I'll be fine when I've showered."

"Would you like some coffee?" He rose when she nodded and reached for a mug and the cafetiere which was still half-full. He passed the full mug to her. "Would you like any breakfast? I'm handy with eggs." He smiled suggestively.

Toshiko laughed. "No, thanks. I'll have my usual muesli and yogurt. But make some for yourself if you like." She made to rise but he stopped her.

"Sit down. I'll get it for you."

He proceeded to make her breakfast, adding a glass of juice. When she was happily tucking into her muesli, he whipped up some scrambled eggs for himself to which he added toast and the last two rashers of bacon. Toshiko left him when he was only half finished and had a shower, dressed and put on her make up. When she returned, he was drying up the crockery and putting it all away.

"You're a perfect guest," she said, smiling.

"Thank you. I aim to please." He hung up the damp tea towel to dry. He hesitated, then asked, "Tosh, this may sound a strange question, but I wondered if we ever ... well, if we ever got together?"

"Had sex you mean?" Toshiko was surprised at the question.

"Yeah. You're a beautiful woman and I can't see why your Jack is so hung up on that guy Ianto. He's great to look at, and he makes good coffee, but to me you're far more interesting." He leant back against the kitchen units and looked at her steadily.

She laughed, embarrassed by the compliment. "We haven't slept together," she said. "My relationship with Jack – my Jack – was never romantic. I just never saw him in that way and he never indicated he saw me like that either."

"Oh, pity. I suppose I change over the next 70 years," he sighed. "Do you have anyone?"

"No," she said regretfully. Then decided to volunteer, "I have a bit of a thing for Owen, and maybe we might get together sometime. Don't tell him though, might put him off."

Jack 2 smiled, "Hope it works out. He seems a nice enough guy."

"As we're trading confidences," she asked after a moment or two, "Jack never told us he'd been married. What's Angela like? Do you have a family?"

Jack 2 laughed, "I kinda got the impression that Jack's pretty secretive. What a future to look forward to!" He sighed and continued, "Angela is lovely. Oh, I'll show you." He pulled out his wallet and passed a photograph to Toshiko. "We don't have children and from what I learned yesterday, we won't have any."

Toshiko was studying the black and white photograph which showed Jack and a tall blonde woman smiling at the camera. She was beautiful in a classic, English rose style and they looked very happy together. She looked up at Jack 2, "What did they tell you?"

"Apparently Angela dies in three years, that's 1937." He looked away. "I really hoped I'd found someone to stay with me for longer than that but it's not to be."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Toshiko was truly sorry she had asked the question; she did not want to upset him. She handed him back the photograph.

"You weren't to know. I obviously never told you. I'd like to believe it was because she meant a lot but maybe it was because she didn't." For the first time he sounded bitter, as Jack did when talking of his past.

Toshiko was not sure what to say, or if anything she said would make a difference. She opted for saying nothing.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Owen's Place

Owen was woken by the clatter of cutlery on plates and the sound of laughter. He reluctantly opened his eyes: he was in his flat, so who were the people making the noise? It took a few moments but then he remembered, it was Jacks 3 and 5. He looked at the beside clock and groaned when he saw the time: 6.42. He tried to get back to sleep but the noise from the main room – the TV was now on – prevented him and he finally admitted defeat and pulled himself out of bed. He grabbed a robe and wandered into the main living room where he found Jack 5 on the couch watching TV and Jack 3 sitting at the table finishing some breakfast: eggs from the smell, Owen decided.

"Morning," cried Jack 3, full of life at this ungodly hour and despite having downed quite a few whiskies the night before. "Can I make you some breakfast?"

"No, thanks," mumbled Owen, making a grab for the coffee pot and pouring some into a mug. He found some painkillers and took them with a swig of coffee. He ambled over the couch and slumped beside Jack 5.

"Good morning," said Jack 5, fiddling with the remote control. "God, I hate these things! It's so old-fashioned. Voice activation is so much easier."

"What are you looking for?" asked Owen, seeing cartoons on the screen. He reached for the remote when it looked like Jack 5 would throw it across the room.

"The news?"

Owen pressed the appropriate button and _Bob the Builder_ was replaced by BBC News 24. Owen sipped his coffee, taking in a roadside bombing in Iraq, financial shenanigans by one of the airlines and yet another knife death in London. The same thing as always. Jack 5 seemed interested and sat watching avidly. Behind him, Owen heard Jack 3 run water into the bowl: with luck he would clear the washing up that had amassed over the past few days. Owen heaved himself to his feet and took his now empty mug over to join the other crocks.

"You must have been busy lately," said Jack 3, "to have allowed all this to mount up." He was washing glasses and mugs and had plates and cutlery lined up ready for their turn.

"No, it's usually like that," admitted Owen. "I'm not into housework."

"But you have such a lovely place. My place is a quarter the size of this one room."

"I thought you lived in the Hub," said Owen. "At least, my Jack does. I assumed you always had."

"No, I've always had somewhere of my own. Wouldn't want to live in that place!"

Jack 5 joined the conversation, having turned off the TV when the sports news started. "We move into the Hub in 2000, when there's no-one else." Owen looked at him blankly. "You know, after Alex shot everyone?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who's Alex?" asked Owen.

"Alex was leader of Torchwood 3 in 1999. He found the locket that came through the Rift. You must know this!" he protested.

"I don't, honest!" protested Owen. "What locket?"

Jack 5 sighed and sat on one of the stools. "The locket showed the future, specifically what was going to happen in the 21st century. Alex cracked, couldn't take it. He shot the other members of his team, all four of them. On New Years Eve, 1999." Jack 5 paused, lost in memories. "I found them and him. He shot himself in front of me. Happy New Year!" he added ironically.

"What did you do?" Owen was interested in spite of himself.

"Only thing I could, cleared up. Put the bodies in the morgue, cleared their homes and moved into the Hub 'cause there was no-one else to monitor the Rift. Torchwood London sent some temporary help but they were pretty useless so I got rid of them as soon as I could. Recruited Suzie, then Tosh and then you. You know the rest." It was obvious Jack 5 did not relish the memory of that time.

Owen was amazed. He could not imagine walking into the Hub and finding all his team mates dead. What would he have done? He doubted he'd have been as practical, as organised, as Jack had been. Owen thought he'd probably have got out as soon as he could and got drunk until he'd forgotten the whole thing, left someone else to clear up the mess. He wasn't surprised Jack had acted differently; he was far more committed to helping his fellows than Owen was. Maybe Owen should appreciate that more and not always try to undermine him. Yeah, and pigs might fly!

"I'm going to get showered and dressed," he said to the others, "we'll need to leave soon."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Ride of a lifetime

Ianto walked into the Hub expecting noise and movement but finding silence instead. Jack had come in earlier and Ianto had stopped off to buy pastries so was later than usual. He went up to the main work area and put the box of goodies on the table by the sofa. He looked around but couldn't see anyone. He checked Toshiko's computer but there had been no Rift activity to call everyone away. He was starting to think he was the only person in the Hub when he heard faint voices from above. He moved towards the water tower and looked up. The voices were definitely coming from up there somewhere. He took a few paces to his right to get a better angle of sight and was surprised to see Myfanwy glide out of her nest and sweep around the Hub. There was someone on her back: Jack 4, he thought. Myfanwy swept twice around the Hub then settled on the lower floor of the Hub and the figure dropped from her back. He moved awkwardly, as if he had not done it before, and Ianto looked hard at him. It was not Jack 4, it was Jack!

"Having a ride?" he asked as Myfanwy took off back to her nest.

Jack, startled, looked across at Ianto. He was grinning widely. "That was fantastic! It's amazing, Ianto, just amazing." He looked up as Myfanwy appeared again, carrying another figure. "That's Jack 4," explained Jack, watching the creature circle and then descend.

Jack 4 slipped to the ground with considerably more style than Jack had done and patted Myfanwy. He looked across at Ianto, "Want a ride?" he asked.

Ianto hesitated for only a moment. "May I? Really" he questioned, wanting to accept but unsure if the offer had been genuine.

"Of course. Come here," called Jack 4.

With a push from Jack, Ianto crossed to Myfanwy's side and was helped onto her back while being told where to find handholds. It was amazing, terrifying and exhilarating. Ianto hung on tightly as Myfanwy flew above the highest of the walkways and circled slowly, dipping her right shoulder and wing to make the turn. Ianto braved a look down then quickly looked ahead; it was a long way down and Jack and Jack 4 looked very small standing by the water tower. The ride seemed to last for hours but it was actually only a few minutes before the pterodactyl made her landing approach. Ianto clung on even tighter as the ground rushed up towards him. Then it was over and he was being helped down. His legs felt wobbly and he kept a hand on Myfanwy's side to steady himself. With a final pat from them all, and a ear-splitting screech, the creature rose aloft and made for her nest.

Ianto turned to the others, a grin plastered across his face. "Wow," was all he could say.

"She'll remember that, so you may find her more friendly from now on although, of course, you won't know why," cautioned Jack 4. "She's a beautiful creature."

"She certainly is," agreed Jack, turning to look at the door as the alarm sounded.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Pastries

The new arrivals were Toshiko and Jack 2. After quick greetings, all five moved to the work area and started on the pastries, even though the latest arrivals had already had breakfast.

Ianto went off to make coffee and after a few minutes was joined by Jack. He smiled conspiratorially at his boss. "I still can't get over that ride this morning, it was so fantastic! Didn't you think so? Oh, I know you did." Ianto could not contain his excitement, words just fell from his mouth. "God, I wish we didn't have to forget all this. Or last night," he added suggestively, leaning across to kiss him. He was surprised when there was little response; Jack usually took full advantage of any and every opening. He handed him his special blue and white striped mug.

"I think you may have got mixed up, Ianto. I'm Jack 2," he said, smiling at Ianto's immediate confusion. "Hey, don't worry. I won't say anything." He watched Ianto blush and was attracted to him for the first time: maybe his other selves were right in liking him so much. "I enjoyed the kiss," he added mischievously, pleased to see the blush on Ianto's cheeks growing hotter.

"I um, I thought ...," spluttered Ianto.

"I know. No harm done," soothed Jack 2. "Can I keep this or is it your Jack's mug?" he asked, holding up the untouched coffee.

"It's Jack's," answered Ianto, mentally kicking himself for his mistake. He had been so certain he could tell his Jack apart from the rest he had forgotten there were now two others currently wearing his clothes. "You have this one and I'll give him that one," he continued, swapping the coffees. He beat a hasty retreat, taking coffees to the others and leaving a still smiling Jack 2 behind him.

Owen and the remaining Jacks arrived around 9.10 and joined the others enjoying pastries and coffees. Gwen came in just a few minutes later and completed the group. They were enjoying the last chance they were going to get to chat with the visiting Jacks. They had paired off in much the same way as they had been found. Gwen was talking to Jack 4 and decided that he was not so bad after all, they had just got off on the wrong foot. Jack 3 was in a heated but good-natured discussion with Owen, showing none of the anger and distance that had been so apparent on his arrival. Toshiko and Jack 2 continued their happy relationship, chatting about changes to the Hub's design. Jack 5 was not able to talk to Ianto as he had made himself scarce after serving the beverages. Instead he was talking with Jack, discussing some of the changes that would be coming very soon.

With the coffee drunk and the pastries consumed, Jack called everyone to order. "Okay, everyone. Time we thought about returning you all to your own time. I've got strength 2 Retcon here, which'll make us all forget the last 18 hours."

"I'll need to change," said Jack 3, moving towards the hatch to Jack's quarters. "You coming?" he asked Jack 2 who also had to get back into his own, period, clothes.

"Right behind you," he acknowledged, following his later self into the office and disappearing down the hatch.

* * *

_The final chapters will be up shortly._


	31. Chapter 31

_The goodbyes start here ..._

* * *

Chapter 31: Departure

"How do you want to do this?" asked Jack when they were all together again. He looked at Jack 4 who was in charge of this part of the proceedings.

"I suggest my fellow Jacks take the Retcon, then when they're unconscious I'll send them back to their own time." He had the sonic screwdriver in his hand. "Then you, Jack, and your team can take the Retcon. Once I'm assured you're under I'll take a pill and immediately send myself back."

"Want to make sure we all take the stuff," commented Jack 3, attired once again in his purple coat.

"That's right. Any slip-ups and we could fatally damage the timeline." He looked and sounded serious. "In addition, I want everyone's assurance they have not written themselves any notes or made any other reminders of these events." There was a general shaking of heads as all agreed they had not: Captain Jack Harkness, ex-Time Agent, had a deep respect for the timeline.

"Do you need to take Retcon?" asked Toshiko. "After all, you know all that has happened to you. There's nothing to endanger the timeline."

"Perhaps," he agreed, "but nevertheless I intend to take it. Time is fragile and any additional knowledge could affect my future in unimaginable ways." He looked around the group. "Are you happy to proceed on that basis?" Everyone indicated their acceptance of the plan.

Owen opened the wooden box of Retcon. He took out a handful of pills. "Who's first?" he asked, looking round at the assembled Jacks.

"May as well be me," said Jack 3, holding out his hand for the pill. He looked around at them all. "It's been fun, which has been in short supply in recent months and I'm grateful to you all. I look forward to meeting some of you again," he said, looking at the Torchwood team. He took the proffered glass of water and swallowed the pill. He sat on the sofa and quickly lost consciousness.

"My turn," volunteered Jack 2. He took the pill and water and swallowed both. "Nice knowing you," he said to Toshiko as he too sat on the sofa and gracefully became unconscious.

Jack 4 moved to them and opened their wrist straps. He checked the piece of paper on which he had written the exact date and time they had left their own time and, accessing the vortex manipulator, he used the sonic screwdriver to send first Jack 3 and then Jack 2 back to their respective times. The two Jacks disappeared.

"And now me," said Jack 5, stepping forward and taking a pill from Owen. "I've really enjoyed my visit, seeing you all again. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." The last was said more to Ianto, standing off to one side.

He made to swallow the pill but Ianto stepped forward. "Why don't you sit down first," he said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the sofa. The others moved away slightly, in response to Jack's encouragement. "I've enjoyed meeting you and finding out about the future."

"It's such fun, Ianto, the next few years. Working with you. Being with you. You'll never know how much I miss you now because I never tell you how much you mean to me. I just hope that you somehow recognised how much I care." A few stray tears were rolling down his face as he thought of all the things he regretted not saying to his Ianto. There was no point in saying them now, this Ianto was going to forget it all in a few short minutes, but he still felt the need to try. "I love you," he said finally, taking Ianto's face in his hands and kissing him long and deep. He pulled away, swallowed the Retcon and smiled at Ianto who was sitting next to him on the sofa. As he lost consciousness, he saw tears in Ianto's eyes and felt his arm around his shoulders.

After a few moments, Jack 4 moved forward and in no time at all Jack 5 too disappeared, back to his own time. Jack caught Ianto's eye and smiled reassuringly. He was proud that the young man had found the courage to help Jack 5. He hoped he, Jack, would find a similar courage to admit to his feelings before it was too late, after all, his future wasn't written in stone, he could change it if he tried.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Forgetting

A peace settled on the Hub after Jack 5's departure. They had all been affected by the scene between him and Ianto and needed a few minutes to recover their normal balance. Jack gave Ianto a quick hug and helped wipe the tears from his eyes, immensely proud of him. Ianto broke away after a few minutes, smiled at him and rose from the sofa. He gathered the coffee mugs; having four extra ones would only raise questions when they woke up. He took them off and washed them, grateful for a moment to himself; he had been more moved by Jack 5's words than he had expected. It was 10 minutes later that the six gathered again.

"I suggest you are at your desks. That way, when you wake it'll be more understandable," said Jack 4. They agreed and taking a pill each they went to their workstations. Jack 4 went to each in turn to oversee them.

Gwen looked up at him. "Goodbye. It's been good to meet you," she said politely.

"Goodbye to you, Gwen Cooper." She took the pill, swallowing it with some fizzy drink she had in an open can on her desk. "You were the best field operative I ever had. And Rhys is a very lucky man." He stroked her hair as she put her head on her arms on the desk and drifted off to sleep.

Toshiko was next, taking the pill with some water and smiling at him before her head slumped forward. "Farewell," he said sadly. "I lost you too soon, far too soon." He made her comfortable.

"Well, I don't mind forgetting all this," said Owen. "Five Jacks at one time is way too many! Five too many!" He took the pill with a swig of beer from a bottle he'd opened especially. He put his arms on the desk and nestled his head on them, asleep almost immediately.

"I'm sorry, Owen. I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I should never have brought you back, never." There were tears in Jack 4's eyes as he thought of the living death that was in store for the doctor. He laid a hand on his head for a moment, caressing gently.

Next was Ianto, who had decided to sit on the sofa rather than at his rather remote desk. He smiled at Jack 4 before looking across at the office where he could see Jack at his desk. "Goodbye," he said then took the pill with a small sip of water.

Jack 4 held him as he slumped sideways and helped him into a comfortable position half-lying on the sofa. He stroked his hair. "Oh, Ianto. Losing you still hurts. After all these years, you still mean so much to me." He gently kissed his cheek.

In the office, Jack looked up as Jack 4 appeared. "They all right?" he asked.

"Yes," Jack 4 nodded, "they're fine." He looked expectantly at Jack, who was rolling the pill around in his fingers.

"Do I have to?" he asked, knowing the answer but asking anyway. "I'd known so much of it already. Oh sure, I wasn't clear why Torchwood went global but I knew it happened. And it's no surprise to know I'll still be alive in the 47th century," he smiled at Jack 4.

"You know the answer," said Jack 4 not unkindly.

"Yes, I do." Resigned, Jack swallowed the pill with a gulp of water from the bottle on his desk. "It was good knowing you." He felt drowsiness overcome him and his head fell forward. Jack 4 caught it and gently placed it on the desk. "You have so much ahead of you, so much pain and so much heartache, but there will also be happiness, I promise."

Jack 4 took one last, long look at his younger self and went back into the Hub. He glanced round at the sleeping Torchwood team members and smiled with satisfaction. It was all done. He went across to Toshiko's desk and tapped in a few commands to erase the CCTV footage and sent the e-mails he'd prepared earlier. He smiled to himself: that should keep them guessing, he thought. He then took out a pill from the box before returning the latter to the cupboard: no point to giving unnecessary clues. He took a DNA swab from Owen's stock and moved to Ianto's side. He took a sample from the inside of the unconscious man's mouth. He smiled happily; the cloning machine he'd bought last century had been a wise investment.

He dry swallowed the Retcon and used his vortex manipulator to send himself back to 4693. There was no-one awake to see that he did not need to use the sonic screwdriver.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: E-mails

"But I still don't understand," persisted Owen. "We all wake up with 18 hours of our lives wiped out. Eighteen hours we will never have again. They're lost forever." He looked around the table where the others were eating their rather late lunch,. "Doesn't it bother you?"

Gwen looked cheesed off. "What if it does? There's nothing we can do about it. There must have been a very good reason for taking the Retcon. Just let it drop!"

"That's all very well but who knows what we did – or what was done to us – in that time." Owen was not going to let it drop without a fight.

"Oh, shut up, Owen!" retorted Gwen, tired of the argument going round and round. She was also rather annoyed at being the only one to say it. Toshiko and Ianto had their heads down, concentrating on the Chinese food in front of them, and Jack was lost in some day-dream. "And while I think about it, Owen Harper, is this supposed to be funny?" She threw a piece of paper towards him.

Owen picked it up and saw it was a cartoon of a bride in full regalia – long dress, veil etc – toting a gun in her bouquet. Behind her was a strange alien creature with sharp pointy teeth. Owen laughed. Ianto, seated next to him, looked over at the drawing and laughed too.

"What's so funny?" asked Jack. The paper was passed over and he and Toshiko laughed in their turn when they saw it. "Good likeness, Owen," he said admiringly.

"I didn't do it," Owen protested.

Ianto interrupted Owen's protests. "And I suppose you didn't send this one either?" he said, pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper from his inside jacket pocket. "Instructing me to feed more vegetables to the Weevils and to play them music, preferably Mozart?" he went on. The others laughed, at the e-mail and at Owen's outraged expression.

"I like it," said Jack, still laughing, "Mozart-loving Weevils! Great idea."

"It wasn't me!" protested Owen again.

"I thought I was the only one," interjected Toshiko. "I had an e-mail from the 'Museum at the end of the Universe' about that artefact we found, the Oretullic globe. The one that's disappeared. Said the artefact had been taken as a permanent item in their new exhibition." She looked accusingly at Owen. "I want it back, Owen." The others were laughing again.

"I swear, it wasn't me!!" said Owen again, but no-one believed him despite him being totally innocent – this time.

"If you're so innocent, why didn't you get a e-mail?" said Gwen triumphantly.

Owen looked thoughtful. "Maybe I did," he said before leaping up and going to the PC in the corner of the room. He typed quickly and brought up his in-box. He pointed excitedly at an entry, "See! I didn't think much of it at the time but now ..."

Gwen moved up beside him and read out loud, "Instructions for the use of the singularity scalpel: twist knobs madly, peer excitedly at the screen and cross your fingers and all other appendages." She looked at the others. "There's a picture of some sort of machine, looks like one of those the supermarkets use to price goods, and some poor woman who is very pregnant." She turned to Owen, "You could have planted this."

"I didn't!" he protested. "I don't know what that e-mail's all about. I did not send it or any others." He paused and looked directly at Jack. "What about you? You get one?"

The others looked at Jack. "Yes. This, a photo of some Weevils." He passed a piece of paper to Toshiko who laughed aloud. The others moved across to peer over her shoulder. They saw a photograph of two Weevils sitting in the back seat of the SUV. Underneath was the slogan 'Clunk, click every trip!' The Weevils were obviously not following the advice!

"That's really well done, Owen. How did you get the perspective right?" asked Gwen through her laughter.

"It wasn't me!!"

Jack watched the others pestering the still protesting Owen. He sat back and thought again of when he had opened the e-mail and seen the photo, which had made him laugh. That had been strange enough but then he had seen the PS (which he had not included on the hard copy) and had quickly stopped laughing. There were five words, 'Tell Ianto you love him'. Just that. The picture he could understand; it was a joke and a good one. But the PS? Who would have sent that? He had idly considered it might have been Ianto himself but had rejected the thought almost straight away; he just wouldn't do that sort of thing. But it made him think. Maybe he should act on it. He sighed, there was plenty of time to decide. He went back to his food and tuned back into the argument still raging between Owen and the others.

* * *

_So that's the end. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews always appreciated._


End file.
